The Beach
by Azkadellio
Summary: When two groups of friends decide to go to the beach and bump into each other, friendships and relationships form. Just a short multi-chap I wanted to write. T for occasional language.
1. Chapter 1

**Another multi-chap. This one won't be long, maybe 5 to 10 chapters. I got the idea while walking around the beach in Puerto Rico. It's an AU Jori fic.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

Tori Vega goes to the nearby beach with her sister and friends, Trina Vega, André Harris, and Robbie Shapiro.

The drive to the beach was quicker than usual since it was still early in the day, and somehow Trina convinced them to skip school.

"It's hotter today than it was yesterday." André says from beside Tori in the backseat. Tori still has yet to get her driver's license, so Trina's driving them.

"I know. I thought it was supposed to get cooler as the week went?" Robbie asks from the passenger seat.

"The weatherman lied." André says, earning slight laughter from everyone in the car.

"Trina? Why are you driving in your bikini?" Tori asks, eyeing her sister cautiously in the rearview mirror.

"To make it easier to get into the water, duh." The elder Vega sister says as she drives. "That and to give the boys something to see." She says, confused why the other three participants start to laugh.

_***Jori***_

Jade West, her ex-boyfriend Beck Oliver, her sister Ruby (Her parents weren't the most creative), and her best friend Cat Valentine, make their way to the beach in Jade's black Ford Mustang convertible.

"Beck, if you touch my stereo one more time, I will stab you with my scissors." Jade yells at the Canadian from the driver's seat as he leans forward from behind Jade to change the station.

"Can't we listen to something not scary?" Ruby asks from the passenger seat, giving her younger sister a pout.

"Please Jadey? I want to listen to something else." Cat says from the passenger seat, giving a pout as well.

"No. My car, my rules. You knew that when you wanted me to drive." Jade says, glaring at the other three teens in the car.

"You're the only one with a convertible." Beck says as he goes to push the button to lower the top.

"NO!" Jade yells without looking away, scaring the other three.

"Mean." Cat says under her breath, turning her head away from the Goth's glare.

"What was that?" Jade asks, snapping her head to Cat's direction.

"Nothing." Cat says as they pull into the beach parking spot. "Oh, look, we're here." She says, getting out quickly. "Gotta pee gotta pee gotta pee gotta pee." She says, heading towards the bathrooms.

"Ruby. Watch her." Jade tells her sister, heading towards a shaded part of the beach.

_***Jori***_

"Where's the bathroom?" Robbie asks as they get out of the car.

"I'll show you. I have to go too." André says, directing the nerdy looking boy towards the bathrooms. "Meet you girls at the usual spot." He says over his shoulder.

"Make it fast." Trina says, walking towards the shaded part of the beach they always use.

"Must you be mean to my friends?" Tori asks her sister as they walk away, giving her best friend a wave.

"They're not my friends." She says smugly.

"They are the only ones who tolerate you." Tori counters with a smile, knowing no one else seems to like her sister's attitude.

"You're in our spot." Trina says, ignoring her sister and giving a group of two teens around their age a glare.

"I don't see your name on it." The girl with dark black hair says, glaring back.

"Jade. Be nice. It's big enough for all of us." The guy with puffy hair says, the last half to the Latinas.

"Don't care. I don't share." The black haired girl, Jade, says to Trina.

"Trina, relax. They can sit on that side, we'll take this side." Tori tell her sister, indicating the shadier part for the other two teens.

"But they get more shade." Trina whines, earning an eye roll from Jade.

"You're going to be tanning the whole time. What do you care?" Tori asks, looking at her sister. "Is it just you two?" Tori asks the others, ignoring her sister.

"Our two friends are coming in a bit. Hi, my name's Beck. This is Jade." The puffy haired boy, Beck, says, introducing himself.

"I'm Tori. And this is my sister Trina." Tori says, pointing to her pouting sister.

"Morning Trina." Beck says with a polite wave at the elder Vega's direction.

"Hi Beck." Trina says in an attempt to flirt.

"Good luck with...that." Jade says, heading to the more shaded side of the area and sets her stuff down, laughing to herself as Trina flirts with Beck and Beck's awkwardness.

"How come I haven't seen you around here before?" Tori asks Jade as Beck and her sister talk.

"I don't like you. Leave me alone." Jade tells her without looking at her, taking her top and shorts off, revealing her dark purple bikini.

"What did I do?" Tori asks, worried that she somehow made this young woman mad without trying.

"You're here." Jade says, putting her sunglasses on and leaning back onto her towel.

"Sorry about my ex. She's not a people person." Beck says, trying to politely get away from Trina.

"Sorry about my sister. She's boy crazy." Tori says, sighing at her sister's actions. "And regular crazy." She adds as an afterthought, causing Trina to gasp.

"How rude. You're supposed to be my sister." Trina says, scowling at her sister.

"Stop embarrassing me, or I'm going to embarrass you." Tori says with a smug smile.

"You don't have anything on me." Trina says, just as smug.

"Really?" Tori asks, smirking before turning to face Beck and Jade. "When Trina was seven, we went to the mall to visit Santa."

"Tori, don't." Trina says, knowing where Tori's going.

"And she peed." Tori says, ignoring Trina. "On Santa."

"I had a bladder infection." Trina defends herself, looking at Beck with fear in her eyes.

"Poor Santa." Jade says with a laugh.

"But you're okay now, right?" Beck asks, concerned for the girl he just met.

"I'm fine now." Trina says, going from embarrassed to flirty.

"Hi Jadey." A small redhead says, skipping towards the teens.

"Never call me that." Jade says, eyes closed behind her sunglasses.

"Sorry. I made some friends." She says with a smile.

"What do you mean, Cat?" Beck asks with a sigh, used to the small red head's randomness.

"Please tell me they're people." Jade says, not really interested.

"Relax, little sister. They are." An older version of Jade says. "Here they come now." She says, pointing behind them where André and Robbie are coming.

"Oh, this is weird." Tori says when she sees who the new friends are.

"What's weird?" Beck asks, watching Trina cautiously from the corner of his eye.

"Your two friends met my two friends. The black guy with the dreads is my best friend André, and the nerdy looking one is Robbie." Tori explains, pointing out her friends.

"Oh, that is kind of weird. Anyway, since I know Jade won't do introductions, I will." Beck says, ignoring the groan from Jade. "This little red head is Cat, and this brunette is Ruby, Jade's older sister."

"Hey. I'm Tori and this is my sister Trina." Tori says for her and her sister to the two new comers.

"I'm Beck, and this is Jade." Beck says to André and Robbie.

"Good. We all know each other. Now shut up and let me relax." Jade says, never opening her eyes.

**Here is the first chapter. I hope you all enjoy it and review.**

**Blessed Be.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to TimelessReader for pointing out my name mistake in Chapter 1. I hope I fixed it.**

**Tori POV**

The two groups sit in relatively comfortable silence. Every once in a while, members of each group will go and swim. I noticed that Robbie and the small redheaded girl Cat have been talking frequently to each other, as if the res of us weren't there. André and the brunette young woman, Ruby I think her name is, have been doing the same as Cat and Robbie.

"They seem kind of close, don't they?" Beck asks me after he gets back from swimming for a bit, watching Trina with less and less caution than he did when he met her.

"Who?" I ask, shifting my attention from Jade to him, hiding my blush.

"Cat and Robbie. And Ruby and André." He says, pointing them out with his bottle of water.

"They do, don't they?" I ask with a smile. "Do Cat or Ruby have boyfriends?" I ask, noticing how interested Robbie and André seem to their respected sides.

"Nope. But something tells me that may not be the case when we leave." Beck says with a smile. "What kind of guys are they?" He asks, concerned.

"They're good guys. Robbie's a little awkward, but harmless. He would never harm someone. Andre's an awesome guy, and he's the same in term of harmlessness." I answer, glancing at Jade.

"Good. Cat and Ruby seem to like them, and vice versa. I'm happy for them." Beck says to them. "At first, because of how close you two seemed, I thought André was your boyfriend."

"No, just my best friend. We'd never cross that line." I assure him. "Are you interested in my sister?" I ask when he glances at her.

"About as much as you and my ex." He says with a knowing smile.

"Oh, no. It's not like that." I quickly defend myself before tripping over my words.

"Relax. It's okay if you are. And yes, I think I am interested in your sister. She's cute and she seems fun." He says, nodding.

"Take her for a walk around the beach. I'm sure she'd appreciate it." I tell him, again glancing at Jade, who is now smirking at me.

"Talk to her. She doesn't seem to hate you." He tells me when my attention shifts back to him. "Wait. Better idea. Hey André, Robbie. Can you two come here for a moment please?" He asks his two new friends. "Okay, look. I can tell your friend Tori here likes Jade." He says in a whisper so Jade doesn't hear him, ignoring my protests. "I'm gonna take Trina for a walk around the beach. I suggest you two do the same to Cat and Ruby, since you four seem to like each other. I want Tori to talk to Jade without us interfering." He finishes.

"André. Robbie. Do not agree to this." I hiss at them, glaring at the looks on their faces.

"Sure." They both say, heading towards the girls.

"Traitors." I say to them as the walk on opposite sides of the beach. "You're mean." I tell Beck, watching as he and Trina head to another side of the beach, her hanging on him.

"Where are they going?" Jade asks, scaring me with her suddenness.

"A walk around the beach." I say, not looking at her.

"Any reason why?" She asks, heading back to her towel.

"André wants to talk to your sister, same with Robbie and Cat." I tell her, slowly following her.

"Let me guess. Beck went with your annoying sister for the same reason? And that reason is so they can maybe set up a date?" Jade asks as she lays down.

"Yeah." I admit, trying not to look at her.

"You can look you know?" She tells me, and I can hear the smirk on her face. "I know you've been taking quick looks since I laid down. They're quite nice." She tells me, sitting up.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I say, quickly looking at her face.

"Oh, come on, Vega. You've been staring at my boobs for over an hour now." She says, turning to face me.

"How'd you know my last name?" I ask her, stunned.

"I heard your sister tell Beck. Now, are you going to tell me why you've been staring at my boobs? And why you still are?" She says, making my look up to see her smirking face.

"I wasn't staring." I say, turning my face to make my blush harder to see.

"Oh, you so were. I could feel you staring since I got here." She says in a taunting voice. "Are they really that good?" She asks with a smirk.

"I wasn't staring at your boobs." I say, refusing to back down. "So, when did you and Beck break up?" I ask, changing the subject.

"Why? Jealous he might still like my magnificent breasts?"

"I didn't say they were magnificent. And no. I'm just curious." I say, staring at her.

"Okay, fine. I'll stop messing with you about my boobs. We broke up a few weeks ago. I was tired of him apologizing for me and trying to control me. He was tired of me being jealous. Happy? I told you more than I would anyone." She says with a sigh, laying back down.

"Thank you for sharing. It seems like your friends though. That's good." I say reassuringly.

"We overcame it after the break up. Cat helped. She hated us not hanging out." She says as she puts her sunglasses back on and closes her eyes.

"That's nice." I say to her, sitting down beside her. "Are you seeing anyone now?"

"Why? Want to know if you should feel bad about liking me?" She asks tauntingly.

"You having fun messing with me, aren't you?" I ask her with a sigh.

"It's fun. To answer your question, no. How about you?" She asks, turning to face me.

"No. My last boyfriend cheated on me so I haven't had one in a couple of years." I answer honestly.

"Really? I thought André was your boyfriend until her was interested in Ruby. He doesn't seem to be the cheating kind." She says, turning her head back.

"No, he's just my best friend. Same thing I told Beck." I tell her as I lean against a nearby tree.

"You talked to Beck about this? When?" She asks, looking at me.

"A moment ago. Didn't you hear us?" I ask, staring at her. "He was curious himself."

"So, I'm tired of this conversation." She tells me, laying down fully again.

**And here is chapter 2. To let everyone know, this entire fic takes place on the same day. Also, I plan on posting new chapters every Monday, Wedseday, and maybe Friday.**

**Blessed Be.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for this chapter being slightly shorter than the others so far. I'm posting this a day earlier than I inteded because I don't know if I can get online tomorrow, so I put it up today.**

**Tori POV**

I watch Jade as she lays down. I try not to, but I can't help it.

"You're Tori, right?" A peppy voice says, catching my attention.

"Yes, I am. You're Cat?" I ask as she sits between me and Jade.

"Yeah. Like the animal." She says with a smile. "Is Robbie your friend?"

"Yeah. I've known him and André for years. You and Robbie seem to be getting along well." I state, glancing at Jade quickly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asks, standing up like I've offended her.

"It means you two get along. Relax. She wasn't being mean." Jade says, her eyes still closed while she lays in the shade.

"Oh. Kay kay." Cat says, sitting back down between us.

"Why aren't you with Robbie?" I ask Cat as she sits back down.

"He and André went to get drinks at the market over there." Ruby says, sitting on her sister's opposite side.

"Why didn't you go with them?" Jade asks, sitting up.

"Didn't want to. Where're Beck and Trina?" Ruby asks, ignoring the sigh from her sister.

"Walking around the beach. I think they like each other." Cat says with a giggle.

"What a downgrade." Jade says with a laugh.

"Jade. That's mean." Cat says, now pouting.

"It's okay. I'm used to hearing people say stuff like that about her." I say, eyes on Jade.

"Do you like Jade? You've been looking at her a lot." Cat says, making Jade laugh lightly.

"See? You do it so much ditzy little Cat noticed." Jade says, taking off her sunglasses and looking at me. "You do it way too much to someone you don't actually know."

"At least someone shows an interest." Ruby says with a smirk at her sister. "I still don't know how you got Beck."

"You're just mad because he asked me out and not you." Jade says, putting her sunglasses back on.

"And you're bitter because no one outside of us like you." Ruby says smugly as her sister lays down.

"Wow. And I thought Trina and I were bad." I state, watching the two West siblings.

"Yeah, they do this a lot." Cat says with a pout.

"You don't like it?" I ask, but it's more like a statement than a question.

"Hey girls." Beck says as he and Trina rejoin us. "When André and Robbie get back, you all want to head to my RV and have a barbecue?" He asks, sitting down with Trina practically on his lap.

"Sure. You're parents won't mind?" Ruby asks as the rest of us, minus Jade, nod in agreement.

"No, they won't mind. My dad never uses the grill anyway, so he won't mind if it gets used." Beck says as I watch Jade.

"You okay, Jade?" I ask her, noticing how tense she is.

"My parents don't like her. Not even as my friend." Beck says to me.

"Are you still going?" I ask her as she starts to gather her stuff with the rest of us.

"Why do you care?" She asks, stopping to leer at me.

"Because she want to hang out with you." Cat says, sounding helpful.

"Cat!" I say, watching her as she stares at me in confusion.

"Whaty?" She asks, staring at me.

"Hey Kittie Cat." "What's up peoples?" Robbie and André says as they rejoin us.

"What's with Tori?" André asks, handing us our waters as he and Robbie pack up their stuff.

"Tori likes the Goth chick over there and she's upset that Cat called her out on it." Trina states as she packs her stuff.

"Trina!" I yell, glaring at her.

"See? Everyone noticed." Jade says as she puts the last of her stuff in her bag.

"Can we just go now?" I whine, grabbing the last of my stuff and power walking towards Trina's car.

"Tori, wait." Beck says, catching up to me and getting in front of me. "Can you ride with Jade? Trina wants me to ride with her. Robbie's riding with us as well, same as Cat. Can you go with Jade, Ruby, and André?" He begs.

"Why? Why can't we just go in our rides?" I pout.

"Because Trina doesn't know the way to my place, she doesn't want to follow Jade, and Cat begged. You can't ignore a Cat beg. Trust me." He answers.

"Fine. Fine. If one more person makes a comment about me liking her, I'm walking home." I tell him, heading towards Jade's Mustang. "At least it's a nice car." I tell myself as I get there.

"Touch my stereo and get hurt. I'm only warning you once." Jade tells me as I get in the passenger's seat of her car.

"Got it." I say, avoiding her gaze as I close the door behind me.

"Hey Toray." André says from behind Jade.

"No talking." Jade says, glaring at us as she starts the car.

**And here is chapter 3. Next chapter will be in Jade's point of view and will be the drive to Beck's for the barbecue.**

**Thank you for reading and please review.**

**Blessed Be.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Jade POV_

As I drive to Beck's, I see Tori staring at me on occasion from beside me. I can hear André and Ruby talking to each other from behind us, and I hide my smile as they talk. It's about time Ruby finds someone who's actually a decent guy. And this André seems like a really good guy.

"Stop staring." I tell Tori when I catch her out of the corner of my eye again, my eyes still on the road.

"Sorry." She says, eyes snapping forward.

"Are you gay?" I ask her while we drive, noting how André seemed to give me a glare before continuing his talk with Ruby.

"No. Bi. Have been for a while now." Tori answers, shifting uncomfortably. "You?"

"Same. I didn't know until recently when woman seemed to be hotter than some guys to me." I answer as I drive. "You ever dated a girl?" I ask, looking at her briefly.

"No. No one ever seemed interesting to me." She answers, not looking at me. "Until recently." She mumbles under her breath.

"Someone recently caught your attention? Who?" I ask, smiling smugly at her shocked face.

"You heard that?" She asks, slowly turning to face me.

"My hearing is better than most." I state with a smirk as I drive.

I watch her as I drive, smirking slightly at her face.

"Hey Jade. Can I ask you something?" André asks from behind me.

"What's up?" I ask him, eyes on the road.

"Do you like Tori? I know everyone's been messing with her, you especially, for her liking you. But do you like her?" He asks in a defensive tone.

"He brings up a good point." Ruby asks, watching me from the rearview mirror. "Do you like her?"

"I see no reason why I should answer that." I say, glaring at my sister.

"That's a yes." André and Ruby say, smirking at me.

"Why though?" Ruby asks, looking between me and Tori.

"What do you mean?" Tori asks her, avoiding my eyes.

"Well, the only girl I've seen Jade show any interest in was Cat. And you two have completely different personalities." Ruby says, watching between Tori and me.

"You like Cat?" Tori asks, eyes downcast.

"Like a sister. Relax, Tori. Ruby only says that because her and Cat are the only two I talk to." I tell Tori.

"Interesting." Ruby asks, again watching between us.

"How so?" André asks.

"Jade is now comforting someone. She never does that." Ruby says with a smile. "You must really like her, little sister." Ruby says to me.

"Really? So, can we expect a date soon?" André says.

"I don't know. Are you and Ruby going on a date soon?" I ask him in a taunting tone.

"Tomorrow night, for you information." Ruby says smugly.

"Go André." Tori says with a smile, giving him a high five.

"So, what about you two then?" Ruby asks, eyes on me.

"In order for me to date someone, I have to trust them. It took Beck over a month to earn a date after his first attempt." I state as we near Beck's RV.

"Is there a way she could do it by the end of tonight?" André asks me.

"Dude!" Tori says, glaring at him.

"What? You need a good date. Your last boyfriend, Steven, was a douche. Jade doesn't seem like that." André defends himself.

"How was he a douche?" Ruby asks, curious and concerned.

"He used her for a good grade in class. He almost got away with it, but Robbie and I found out and told her." André says, watching Tori slouch down.

"What happened to him?" I ask as we pull into the driveway beside Trina's car.

"He moved out of town. Tori here humiliated him during class." André says with a proud smile, making Tori blush.

"Not bad. Embarrassed him so much he had to move out of town. Nicely done." I tell Tori as we get to Beck's RV. "Beck! You here?" I yell, knocking on the door to the RV.

"Out back!" He yells back.

"On our way." I say, leading the others with me as I go. "Come on. Let's eat."

I lead them to the back where we see Beck grilling, Robbie and Cat talking on the porch, and Trina standing next to Beck, talking to him.

"Took you long enough." Trina says, eyes still on Beck as he gets the burger patties ready.

"We were talking. We miss anything?" I ask, leading Tori to the back door.

"No. Coffee's already being brewed." Beck says as Tori and I go in.

"Why are you leading me in?" Tori asks, slight fear in her voice.

"Chill, Vega. I'm getting coffee for myself. I don't want you out there without me." I tell her, grabbing a black coffee mug with a pair of blood red scissors on the side.

"Why don't you want me out there without you?" She asks as I wait for the coffee to finish brewing.

"I just don't." I state. "Want something to drink?" I ask her.

"What is there?" She asks, leaning against the counter beside me.

"Beck! What do you have to drink?" I yell through the window.

"Lemonade, Pink lemonade, water, and some soda. Tell her to take what she wants. My parents won't mind." He answers, clearly flirting with Trina when he isn't talking to anyone else.

"You heard the man. Cups are up there." I tell her, pointing to the cupboard above the microwave.

"Thanks. Why did you try to relax me earlier in the car?" She asks, grabbing a clear glass from the cupboard and heading to the fridge.

"What do you mean?" I ask her, smiling when the coffee is ready.

"The thing with Cat. When Ruby told us you were only interested in Cat, you told me it was as a sister, nothing more. When Ruby pointed out that you don't usually do stuff like that, you almost blushed."

"I don't blush, and I don't know why I comforted you. It was just a reaction." I tell her, pouring my coffee as she pours herself some Pink Lemonade. "Come on. Let's join the others." I tell her, letting her leave first and closing the door behind me.

**And here is chapter 4. Thank you for reading, and I look forward to reading your reviews.**

**Has anyone heard Victoria Justice's new single 'Gold' yet? I like it, but I have a slight issue with it. I noticed that that single and Ariana's single 'The Way' make each girl seem kind of arrogant, unless it's just me who sees that. In Ariana's, she says 'On a scale from 1 to 10, I'm at 100'. That seems arrogant to me. I also noticed that Elizabeth's single 'Bam Bam Bam' seems to be about sex. If you haven't heard Elizabeth's single yet, look it up on youtube. There's a lyric video of it. And in Victoria's single, I get the feeling it's for Avan. If anyone wants any explanation as to why I think that, don't hesitate to ask. I will answer. Anyway, they are all good songs, but I wanted to get that out.**

**Blesses Be.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**No POV**_

Tori and Jade join the rest of their friends outside of the Oliver residence.

"Where's the hot tub?" Jade asks, leading Tori over to the bench, where Cat and Robbie are currently sitting.

"Over there." Beck says, pointing to the side of the house. "My dad moved it because they're renovating the backyard soon."

"Good." Jade says, standing up and taking off her shirt and shorts, revealing her bikini. "Enjoying the view?" Jade asks Tori as she sits down beside the Latina.

"Shut up." Tori says, looking away from Jade, hiding her blush.

"It's okay." Jade says, whispering in Tori's ear. "I hope you do." She says with a smirk. "You're turn."

"My turn to what?" Tori asks, looking at the Goth.

"Show my your bikini." Jade says, sitting beside Tori on the bench.

"I don't want to." Tori says, slowly looking at Jade.

"Please?" Jade says with a pout. "I want to sit by you in the hot tub."

"Did Jade just beg?" Beck asks, staring at his ex-girlfriend.

"Shut it Oliver." Jade says with a glare, smirking when he looks away. "And yes, I did." She says, loud enough for Tori alone to hear her. "I never beg, so you better enjoy it." She says with a smile to the Latina.

"Fine. But not here. Wait until we get to the hot tub." Tori says, following the Goth.

"It's already on." Beck says, not looking at the two retreating girls as the walk away.

"Now. Strip." Jade tells Tori as the get to the side of the house, away from the other's.

"Excuse me?" The Latina asks, confused.

"Take off your shirt, shorts, and sandles." Jade says, setting her towel an a chair by the hot tub.

"Fine. But don't laugh." Tori says, setting her towel by Jade's and kicking off her sandles.

"I won't." Jade says, leaning against the hot tub, watching Tori intently.

"Stop looking at me like that." Tori says, slowly taking off her jean shorts, letting them slide down, revealing her light blue bikini bottoms.

"Nice legs. Natural tan?" Jade asks as Tori sets her shorts by her towel.

"Yes." Tori says shyly as Jade watches her. "What's with the smirk?" She asks as she goes to remove her shirt.

"I don't think I've ever seen someone so innocent." Jade says as Tori sets her shirt by her shorts, revealing her matching bikini top.

"What do you mean?" Tori asks, following Jade into the hot tub.

"Your bikini covers more than your sister's and mine combined." Jade says, slowly sliding into the hot tub, giving Tori a chance to look at her bikini.

"No it doesn't." Tori says, sliding down across from Jade.

"Okay, maybe not the bottoms. But the top, a little bit." She says, smirking again. "It looks like your wearing a sports bra and boy shorts. This is LA, Tori. That's a bit much to wear to the beach."

"So I don't show off my body like Trina. Excuse me for not wanting to look slutty." Tori says, offended, eyes widening when she realizes what she said. "I didn't mean it the way you must think."

"Relax. Your sister does kinda look like she's wearing floss and tissue paper, doesn't she?" Jade says, laughing at Tori's face.

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be? I know you weren't talking about me." Jade tells her, slipping beside her. "Because your eyes widened in fear of me mistaking your words."

"You seem so much more relaxed then you did at the beach." Tori says, hiding her blush from how close Jade is to her.

"That's because your sister isn't in range. She annoys me." Jade says simply.

"Yeah. She's lucky André and Robbie tolerate her and that I have no choice." Tori says, inadvertently leaning on Jade's shoulder.

"And that Beck seems to like her." Jade says, rubbing Tori's leg under the water.

"Can I ask you a question?" Tori asks, a slight hint of fear in her voice.

"Go for it." Jade says, a little confused at Tori's tone.

"Would you go out on a date with me tonight?"

"Seriously?" Jade asks, shifting to face the Latina fully.

"Yeah." Tori says, avoiding the Goth's gaze.

"Sure. Pick me up at 7." Jade says, pulling Tori close to her.

"Yeah, I can't drive yet. No license." Tori says, looking down.

"Let's make it a double then." Beck says, scaring the two girls in the hot tub. "André and Ruby are going out tonight as well with Cat and Robbie. Trina asked me out and I said yes, so we'll double." He says, leaning against the wall by the chairs.

"I am not going on a double date with her." Jade says, glaring at Trina.

"How about we double with you then?" Robbie asks, holding Cat's hand.

"Sure. Why not?" Jade says, eyeing the other teens cautiously as André and Ruby join them.

"Why are you all here? I thought you were hanging out by the pool?" Tori asks, looking at everyone.

"Food's done, and we wanted to get you." Beck says as Trina hooks her arm with his.

"It took the six of you to do that?" Jade asks, glaring at her ex.

"No, not really." Beck says with a smile, turning around and leading the others away. "Hurry up." He says over his shoulder to Tori and Jade.

"Let's go. We don't want them coming back." Jade says, getting out and holding her hand out for Tori.

"What are the plans for the date?" Tori asks, accepting Jade's hand with a smile as she climbs out.

"I'll drive. I'll pick you up first, then get Cat and Robbie. I know a good place to go for the date." Jade says with a smile, grabbing her towel and Tori's handing the Latina's hers. "Leave your clothes. I want to enjoy the view." Jade says with a smirk as Tori goes to get dressed, enjoying the blush on the tanned face.

**And here is chapter 5. Next chapter will be the date, and maybe the longest chapter.**

**Thank you for reading, and please review.**

**Blessed Be.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tori POV 7:55 P.M.**

"Trina! Hurry up!" I yell up the stairs for my sister.

"Why?!" She yells back as she stomps down the stairs. "Beck's picking me up and we're meeting André and the Goth's sister at Nozu." She tells me as she gets to the bottom of the stairs.

"I know, but you have my keys to the house. Where are yours, and give me back mine." I tell her, holding my hand out, palm up.

"Relax. Dad gave me his keys to use, so here." She says, taking my house key out of her purse and handing it to me. "That's what you're wearing? I thought you liked her?" She says as she eyes my dress of choice.

"Hey!" I yell, offended. I look at myself, thinking my dress is nice. It's dark purple, with black at the bottom and around the short sleeves. It goes to my knees, and reveals part of my back. The bottom is slightly loose, so my legs don't feel constricted. My shoes are strapless 1 inch heels, my hair is slightly curly, and my make-up is done lightly. "I think I look good."

"Good? Oh, baby sister. You don't look good. I look fabulous, and you look meh." She says, spinning around, showing me her dress. Her dress is a teal party dress, but it looks more formal. Her make-up and hair are done similar to mine, and her shoes, I mean my shoes considering she stole them from me when we got back from Beck's, are sandles with a few straps.

_*Knock Knock Knock*_

"Get the door." Trina tells me, going back upstairs. "If it's Beck, tell him I'll be down in a minute."

"Whatever." I say with a sigh as I head to the door and open it, seeing Jade in a black dress that goes just above her knees. Her hair is straight and brushed back, showing off her pale face and light purple make-up that matches the purple highlight in her hair. She's wearing black boots that go up to her calf. "Wow." I whisper when I see her.

"Feeling's mutual." She says with a smirk, checking me out. "Let's go. We have reservations at 7:30." She says, making no move to head to her car.

"Where did you get reservations at so soon?" I ask, still checking her out as she eventually leads me to her car, opening the passenger door for me.

"Maestro's." She says with a smug smile, closing the door behind me and heading to the driver's side.

**Jade POV 6:30 P.M. Before Tori's POV**

"Cat, why are you calling me? Shouldn't you be getting ready for the double date?" I ask her as I grab a black, backless dress from my closet that I never wore.

"I know. I'm just nervous." Cat tells me over the phone, sounding scared.

"Why are you nervous?" I ask her, grabbing a pair of dress boots from my closet.

"What if he doesn't like me?"

"Kitten, trust me. Robbie likes you. He couldn't take his eyes off of you. You know how I get when guys talk to you?" I ask her, grabbing some make-up.

"Yeah?" She asks, confused. "You don't like them, so you scare them off."

"Exactly. Did I try to scare off Robbie at all today while he was talking to you?" I ask, heading into my bathroom to start my shower.

"No."

"That should be a sign, then. He seems good, and good for you. I have to go. I'm gonna take a shower, and I'll be at your place to pick you up by 7:10. Reservations are at 7:30, okay Kitten?" I say, heading back into my room to grab my underwear and strapless bra to change into after the shower.

"KK!" She says, sounding like her old, happy self. "See you later, Jadey."

"Don't call me that." I remind her, ignoring her 'KK' as I hang up.

I step back into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind me. Just because no one's home, doesn't mean I'm taking the risk of leaving it unlocked. I quickly strip and toss the clothes into the hamper, stepping into the now warm water. 10 minutes later, I step out and grab a towel to dry off. After I quickly dry myself, I put on my black bra and underwear. I blow-dry my hair for a moment, before grabbing my straightener. After my hair is straight, I add my purple hair stripe and brush it back so it's not wild, unlock the bathroom door, and grab the dress when a knock at my door catches my attention.

"Jade?" Oh, great. My father's home now.

"Yeah." I say, putting the dress on. "What do you want?" I ask in a bored tone as I zip up the dress and make my way to my make-up.

"I'm going out tonight. I'll be back tomorrow morning." He says in an equally bored tone. "Don't cause any trouble." He says, jiggling the doorknob. "You know you're not allowed to lock your door."

"I'm changing, relax. Besides, I won't be home either. I'm going on a date. Ruby too." I say, finishing my make-up and grabbing my small purse and boots. "What now?" I ask him when I unlock and open my door, seeing his confused face.

"I thought you and that Beckett boy broke up? And why are both you and Ruby changing for a date? Who are they with?" He asks, blocking my path.

"We did break up." I tell him, pushing past him. "Ruby and I are going on separate date's."

"Ruby. Jade tells me you're dating someone? I want to know who he is and why I never met him." Our father demands as Ruby steps out of her room, wearing a light green dress that goes to her calves.

"His name is André. He's a musician and he's a nice, respectful guy. He's on his way to pick me up now. We were supposed to double with Beck and the girl he's taking out, but we decided to just do separate dates." Ruby says, leaning against the doorway to put her heels on.

"What about you, Jade? Who's the boy you're dating?" My father asks, turning to face me.

"I'm not dating any boys." I tell him, ignoring the quick snort from Ruby. "Her name is Tori, and I actually don't hate her."

"You're a lesbian now?" He asks, following us downstairs.

"Technically, I'm bi." I say, sitting out the couch to put my boots on. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go pick her up." I tell him when I see it's already twenty to seven.

"Why can't she come get you?" He asks, following me to the front door.

"She doesn't have her license yet. See ya later Ruby. Dad." I say, closing the door behind me.

The drive to Tori's house takes close to fifteen minutes. After we ate lunch at Beck's, she gave me and Beck their address.

_*Knock Knock Knock*_

I wait somewhat patiently, for me anyway, for the door to open. It doesn't take long before Tori opens the door, and we both stare at each other, enjoying what we see.

"Wow." She says in a whisper, eyes going up and down me.

"Feeling's mutual." I tell her, mirroring her. "Let's go. We have reservations at 7:30." I tell her, no intention to move.

"Where did you get reservations so soon?" She asks, finally moving towards me to close the door.

"Maestro's." I tell her as I open the door for her. After closing the door and getting in the driver's side, I turn to her as I turn my car on. "Now, to get the nervous red-head and the nerd."

"Nervous?" She asks, turning to face me as we pull out of her driveway. "Why was Cat nervous?"

"She didn't think Robbie liked her, so she was nervous and called me." I say, looking at her from the corner of my eye. "I convinced her that he did like her, and she calmed down."

"How did you convince her?" She asks, curiously.

"By telling her that I actually think he's a good match for her. She knows that when guys talk to her, I tend to scare them off. I didn't do that to Robbie, and she relaxed."

"Oh, you care about her. That's so sweet." She says in a happy voice, smiling wide.

"Of course I care about her, she's Cat. And don't call me sweet. Just because we're technically dating does not give you permission to call me something so horrible." I tell her, hiding my smirk at her confused and worried face. "Kidding. Relax." I tell her, facing her briefly before turning back to the road.

"You're mean." She tells me with a pout that quickly turns into a smile.

"What are you smiling about?" I ask as we turn onto Cat's street.

"So, we're dating?" She asks when I pull into Cat's driveway.

"We are going on a date." I tell her, seeing Cat come out of her house and locking the door behind her.

"True." She says, now sounding nervous.

"What's up?" I ask as Cat bounces to my car, climbing into the seat behind me in a cotton candy pink dress, light pink dress shoes, her hair curlier than usual and her make-up done to accentuate her lips and eyes.

"My last date just wanted to use me for sex." Tori admits as Cat closes the door behind her.

"Don't worry. Jade's not like that. Hi Tori. Hi Jade. You two look so pretty." Cat says to Tori, then to the both of us as I pull out of her driveway, heading towards Robbie's house as Cat directs me.

"Who was this guy and where does he go to school?" I ask, grip on the steering wheel tightening.

"Ryder Daniels. I think he said Hollywood Arts, or something." Tori says, head down.

"He's mean. We don't like him. He tried to use Jade's sister Ruby to get a good grade in school last year." Cat says, patting Tori's shoulder comfortingly.

"Before you ask, yes, Cat, Beck, Ruby, and I go to Hollywood Arts. We're, familiar, with Ryder. Next I see him, he's losing some blood." I say as Cat directs me onto Robbie's street. The drive from Cat's to Robbie's only took 5 minutes, which is good. Maestro's is a good 10 minute drive from here, so we'll make our reservations easily.

"Really? I didn't know you guys went to Hollywood Arts." Tori says, somewhat surprised as Cat gets out to knock on Robbie's door. "I auditioned, but they haven't called back yet. Trina auditioned last year." She says, stopping before she finishes her sentence.

"What happened with Trina?" I ask, locking eyes with her.

"She can't really sing, or act, or dance, or do much of anything like that, so they denied her. She wasn't happy." Tori says, looking away as Cat and Robbie make their way to my car.

"Well, Principle Eikner knows talent. Can you sing or act?" I ask her as the other two teens open the back doors, chatting amongst themselves.

"I sing. And act a little." Tori says as Cat and Robbie close the doors.

"What'd you sing?" I ask, pulling out of Robbie's driveway and making the 10 minute drive to Maestro's.

"I sang 'I Kissed A Girl' by Katy Perry." She says, blushing and looking away.

"Any reason why?" I ask, curious.

"I like her music, she's an idol of mine."

"And?" I ask, knowing there's more.

"I came out a few weeks prior and I really like the song." She says, avoiding my gaze.

"Why are you nervous? You do realize you're going on a date with a girl, don't you?" I ask with a chuckle. "If you're afraid, don't be. I actually like you, which is weird for me. Relax, and enjoy the night." I say with a genuine smile. "And I guarantee, you'll like kissing me." I say, smirking at her blush.

**No POV**

The rest of the drive to Maestro's is filled with Cat and Robbie chatting in the back, and Tori and Jade giving each other smirks and smiles, and the occasional comment from Jade to make Tori blush.

"Welcome to Maestro's. How many?" The waiter asks as the four teens enter the restaurant.

"Four. Two separate tables for two pushed together, with some space in between." Jade tells the mid-twenties waiter, glaring at him when he quickly checks out her and Tori.

"Understood. Right this way." He says quickly after Tori nudges Jade, causing her to break the glare momentarily.

"What was the glare for?" Tori asks in a hushed whisper as the follow the waiter to the tables Jade demanded.

"He was checking us out." Jade replies back, in the same manner. "I don't mind you checking me out, and I will check you out. But anyone else? Not happening." She finishes as the waiter pushes the tables together as Jade said, pulling them away slightly when Jade glares at him, telling him the tables are too close.

"What would you like to drink?" He asks the four teens, keeping his eyes on his notepad.

"Water." They all say, while Cat and Jade fight their laughter at him as he walks away.

"Must you be mean to him?" Tori asks Jade, who cracks out laughing when he bumps into the wall on his way to get the drinks.

"Yes I must." Jade says, proudly. "Besides, Cat's laughing too."

"Yeah, why are you laughing?" Tori asks, interrupting the conversation Cat's having with Robbie.

"Because it's just how Jade is. She gets jealous." Cat says with a smile, turning her attention back to Robbie.

"It's not jealousy. It's protecting what's mine." Jade says, defending herself.

"How exactly am I yours?" Tori asks, offended.

"You're my girlfriend now. No one can look at you or talk to you." Jade says, shrugging her shoulders like it's no big deal.

"Excuse me? I am not a belonging. I can talk to who ever I want." Tori says, glaring at the Goth.

"I didn't mean it like that." Jade says, grabbing Tori's hand. "Okay, so I do get jealous. But it doesn't help when you're too nice to tell people to walk away and look so fricking beautiful."

"You think I look beautiful?" Tori asks, her demeanor changing at Jade's words.

"Hell yeah. I don't usually give compliments, so enjoy that one." Jade says with a smirk. "Okay, what's wrong? You seem upset." Jade asks when Tori slightly pouts.

"Trina said I look meh." Tori answers, her head down as the waiter sets down everyone's water, walking away quickly with a 'I'll be back to get your orders.' with shaky hands.

"You're sister's an idiot. You are beautiful. In a bikini, regular clothes, or a fancy dress. You. Are. Beautiful. Got that?" Jade asks, emphasizing her words.

"Thank you Jade. And yes, I get it." Tori says with a smile.

"Good." Jade says as a young, blonde waitress comes to our table.

"Good evening. My name is Daphne, and I'll be your server today. Have you decided on a meal yet?" She asks, gently, looking from Tori and Jade.

"Yes. I'll have the pasta Primavera." Tori says with a smile, handing her menu to the waitress.

"Same." Jade replies, doing the same as Tori. "Where's the other guy?" She asks the waitress before she leaves.

"He changed tables. He said you scare him." She says with a gentle smile.

"That's what he gets for eyeing my date." Jade mumbles as the waitress walks over to Cat and Robbie to get their orders.

"How was your day so far?" Tori asks as Daphne heads away after getting Cat's and Robbie's orders.

"Got home. Showered, changed. Talked to my dad and Ruby. Picked you up, then Cat and Robbie. Got checked out by a sleazy waiter, so did my date, and here we are." Jade says with a bored smile.

"So adventurous." Tori says with a laugh.

"I spent more time getting ready for you than I did anything. Excuse me for taking my time. What about you?" Jade asks, taking a sip of her water.

"Kinda the same. Except when I talked to Trina, she was mean. And out parents weren't home." She says, smiling.

"Why weren't your parents home?" Jade asks, locking eyes with the Latina.

"Dad works a lot at the police station and same with mom at the hospital. What do your parents do?" Tori asks, noting the slight frown on Jade's lips.

"Dad's a lawyer. Don't know about mom. They got divorced years ago and dad never remarried." She says with a shrug, cutting off whatever Tori was about to say. "Don't worry about it. Ruby and I have grown up fine. Now, change of topic. Where do you go to school?" She asks in a lighter tone.

"Sherwood. It's where I met André and Robbie. After Trina auditioned for Hollywood Arts, I did. I think André and Robbie did as well." Tori answers with a smile.

"What does André do? And Robbie?" Jade asks, curious.

"André's amazing with instruments and song-writing. He sings amazingly as well. As for Robbie, I don't know. I know he writes songs too, but in the same way as Andre. He's a good singer and guitar player, from what I understand."

"Well, I hope the three of you get in. It'd be nice for there to be more than just Cat, Ruby, and Beck there for me to talk to." Jade says as the waitress comes back with two plates.

"Here you ladies go." She says, setting one plate in front of Tori, the other in front of Jade.

"That was kinda quick?" Tori questions, eyeing the food cautiously.

"Two other patrons ordered it earlier, but changed their minds. Instead of it going to waste, it went to you. There's nothing wrong with it, so don't worry. Everything is fine." She says with a smile.

"Good. Can I get a refill of water?" Jade asks, picking up her empty glass of water.

"Of course. I'll be back in a moment." Daphne says with a smile, grabbing the glass.

"How did you finish that so fast? I barely saw you drink from it?" Tori asks, stunned.

"I was thirsty. And if you weren't too busy checking me out, you would have known." The Goth says smugly.

"Shut up." Tori whines out after stuttering for a minute.

"Here's your water. Would you like a refill as well?" Daphne asks Tori as she hands Jade her water.

"No thank you."

"Okay. If you need anything, I'll be around." Daphne says with a smile to both teens.

The rest of the dinner is spent with small talk, and the occasional conversation to the couple beside them. When the check came, both Robbie and Jade grabbed their respected checks before the other's had a chance to react.

"Nice try." Jade says with a smirk as she takes out her wallet to pay the check. "Hey Robbie." Jade says as she leaves some extra money as a tip with the check.

"Yeah, Jade?" Robbie asks, doing the same as Jade.

"Thanks for paying the check. You're a good guy, and the best match for Cat." Jade tells him with a smile as all four teens stand up to head out.

"I appreciate the compliment Jade." Robbie says, holding Cat's hand as they go.

"No offense, but where did you get the money? I thought you were short on cash?" Tori asks as they leave the restaurant.

"I've been saving it. Remember the job I had over the summer?" He asks as they near Jade's car.

"Yeah?" Tori asks as Jade and Cat chat to each other.

"It paid more than I said." He says, looking down.

"It's nice to see a gentleman still exists." Tori says, patting him on the arm, earning a smile from his as he opens the door and let's Cat in first.

"Come on guys. I'm tired." Jade says, opening the driver's side door with a smile to her best friend.

"I'm sleepy Jade." Cat says, eyes closed partially as Robbie climbs in beside her and closes the door.

"Don't worry Kitty. You'll be home soon." Jade says with a smile as Tori opens the passenger door.

"I had a wonderful time tonight, Jade." Tori says after Jade closed her door and starts the car.

"So did I, Tori. Let's get them home." Jade replies, stealing a kiss from the Latina, smirking at her blush.

**And here is chapter 6. There's maybe two more before this is finished, maybe more.**

**Thank you for reading, and I look forward to reading your reviews. The update I plan for Friday might be late. We're getting internet and I don't know what time they'll be there. I will udate on Friday though, it just won't be until later in the day than I intend.**

**Blessed Be.**


	7. Chapter 7

**No POV**

"Why'd you order the same thing as me?" Tori asks as they drop off Robbie.

"Didn't see anything else of interest." Jade says, looking at the Latina.

"Did you even open the menu?" Tori asks, eyes locked on the Goth beside her.

"Nope." Jade says with a smile. "I heard you tell the waitress so I said the same thing."

"Jadey. Can we have a sleepover?" Cat says, tiredly, from behind Jade.

"I guess. Check with your parents first." Jade says as she pulls out of the Shapiro driveway. "Ask them when we get to your house. That way you can grab your stuff while we're there."

"KK." Cat says, eyes closed after yawning. "Can Tori stay too?"

"You want my date to stay the night with me? You trying to get me laid or something?" Jade says with a smirk to the innocent red head behind her.

"Jade!" Tori says, eyes wide in shock.

"Kidding. Relax. Call your mom or dad and ask if you can. You can wear something of Ruby's." Jade says with a laugh at Tori's face.

"I'm sleepy." Cat says, dropping sideways in her seatbelt.

"Just a heads up. Cat can sleep anywhere. Case in point, behind us." Jade says as they near the Valentine residence. "Kitty Cat, wake up. We're here." Jade says gently.

"KK. I'll be back in a minute." Cat says, sounding like she did at the beach.

"How does she do that?" Tori asks in astonishment, watching the red head go.

"It's Cat. It's just how she is." Jade says, laughing when Cat can be heard cheering and running upstairs.

"I think she's allowed." Tori says with a smile a moment later when Cat comes out and locks the door behind her, running to Jade's Mustang.

"They said yes." Cat says with a smile as she bounces in Jade's car, back pack in hand as she closes the door. "Hi Tori."

"Hey Cat." Tori says with a smile as she dials a number on her phone as Jade pulls out of the Valentine driveway. "Hey mom. I was wondering if I could stay the night at a friends house?" She says into her phone.

"It's kind of late, isn't it?" An older feminine voice says from the other line. Tori quickly turns the volume down as Jade and Cat give her curious looks.

"Yes, I know. This one girl that was on the double date with us wants me to stay the night so we can get to know each other. Her sister is the same size as me, so she said I can wear her clothes tomorrow." Tori says into the phone, leaving out the fact that there will be someone else there.

"Why did Tori lie to her mother?" Cat asks in a low whisper, leaning in between the seats to ask Jade, the seatbelt restricting her.

"I don't think she wants her mother to get any bad ideas if she finds out her daughter is also staying the night with the girl she just went on a date with." Jade says, knowingly, to Cat as Tori hangs up her phone.

"She said yes. I just need to be home before noon tomorrow because somehow, Trina convinced Hollywood Arts to accept her, and I have to go with her and my parents to Trina's celebratory lunch." Tori says, sighing at the end. "You think Trina would be mad if I invited you two?"

"Don't know. But we're coming anyway." Jade says as they get closer to her house.

"Why'd you lie to your mom?" Cat asks Tori in the same tone, just slightly louder, to the Latina.

"If she knew Jade would be staying too, it wouldn't end well." Tori says, turning to face Cat. "She trusts me, but she doesn't like the idea of someone staying the night with the person they just went on a date with."

"That makes sense." Cat says with a smile before dropping to the side like before. "I'm sleepy Jadey." She says, her tone going from cheerful to exhausted in less than a second.

"We'll be at my place in a few minutes. Take a nap. I'll wake you when we get there." Jade says in a soothing tone.

"Kk." Cat says, falling asleep.

"Will your father be okay with you having two girls staying the night with you?" Tori asks after a few minutes of silence.

"Probably not, but he won't care. He never really does. Ruby will have a comment, but I doubt she'll complain or anything." Jade says, turning to face Tori at a red light. "Here are the sleeping arrangements. The four of us, since I know Ruby will want to take part, will sleep in the spare room. It's big enough, so no problems or anything. Since the bed fits two comfortably, you and Cat will take that. I don't want you sleeping with my sister, and I know you'll be uncomfortable sleeping with me." Jade says knowingly.

"Won't you be jealous with Cat sleeping with me? And how do you know I'll be uncomfortable?" Tori asks as the near Jade's street.

"No, I won't be jealous of Cat, because Cat isn't like that. Ruby isn't either, but I still don't want you two in the same bed. And I know you'd be uncomfortable because of the way your eyes widened and you blushed when I mentioned us in the same room." Jade answers as they pull into the driveway of her house. "I'll carry Cat. Here are they keys to my house and her bag. Take them in for me. The spare room is upstairs, third door on the left. The first is Ruby's room, and the second is the bathroom. My room is across from the spare room. Knock on Ruby's door and ask for something to sleep in, and inform her on the sleepover, after dropping my keys off in my room and Cat's bag in the spare room." Jade says after seeing her sister's Impala in the driveway.

"Okay. What if I see your dad?" Tori asks as she puts Cat's gab over her shoulder and grabbing the Goth's keys from her as Jade picks up Cat, bridal style.

"Tell him I'll explain, and wipe that jealous look off your face. Cat's like a sister. No threat to you." Jade says with a smirk when Tori's eyes shift slightly as Jade picks up Cat.

"Shut up." Tori says after slightly stuttering and heading towards the front door.

"Jade?" Ruby asks from the front door. "I say you pull in. Hey Tori." She says when Jade gives her a questioning look, a silent 'How'd you know I was here?' as she carries Cat.

"Tori and Cat are staying the night. Grab Tori something to sleep in and meet us in the spare room. You and I are taking the couch and futon." Jade says, bypassing her sister as she goes into her house with Cat, Tori already up the stairs.

"I hope you plan on doing the same thing to Tori in the future." Ruby says smugly as she closes and locks the door behind her.

"Shut it. Where's dad?" She ask, following her sister up the stairs.

"Sleep. Will be for a while. Didn't Tori bring some clothes to sleep in?" She asks as they get to the top of the stairs.

"No. Cat asked on the way home from the double date. Instead of driving to Tori's she called and got permission from her mom. And no, before you ask, she didn't mention me being there as to not worry her mother. We'll be in the spare room. Get Tori something to sleep in while I get Cat taken care of."

"Got it." Ruby says, heading into her room to get the pajamas for Tori.

"Hey. I like your room." Tori says as Jade enters the spare room. "Want some help with her?" She asks, indicating Cat.

"Pull the covers down so I can get Cat in."

"Sure." Tori says as Ruby enters behind Jade.

"Here's some pajamas." Ruby says to Tori as Jade puts Cat under the covers.

"Thanks. I'll be back." The Latina says, heading for the bathroom.

"Come on, Tori. We're all girls here." Jade says with a smirk.

"I am not changing in front of you right now." Tori says with a blush, quickly leaving the spare room.

"I'll be back. I'm gonna change." Jade says, still smirking after Tori.

**Kind of a cliffhanger. Next chapter will be the last, and I may throw in an epilogue.**

**I meant to have this up earlier, but I couldn't get the wifi router set up. My brother stopped by and helped, so I was finally able to update.**

**I hope everyone is enjoying this fic so far. I look forward to your reviews.**

**Blessed Be.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the OC Ruby.**

**No POV**

"Do you think Tori meant to say the 'right now' when she left to change?" Ruby asks as Jade closes the door behind her to change, looking at Cat when she doesn't get a response. "I forgot you were passed out." She says with a laugh, laying down on the floor by the bed, closest to where Cat's sleeping.

"Looking good." Jade tells Tori, leaning against her door frame as the Latina walks out of the bathroom.

"Shut up." Tori says with a smile. "Were you waiting for me?" The Latina asks with a curious tone.

"Maybe. Cat's out, obviously, still. And Ruby just went to bed. Come on. Let's not keep them waiting." Jade says with a smirk as the two teens walk into the spare room.

"Where are you sleeping?" Tori asks quietly as they enter the room, stopping slightly when Jade closes the door and shuts the light off.

"On the floor by your side of the bed, apparently. And don't worry about being loud. Cat and Ruby sleep like the dead." Jade says, walking past Tori and tossing a blanket on the floor, lying under it. "Come on. Unless you plan on sleeping standing up, I recommend you get in bed."

"What about Ruby? She doesn't have a blanket." Tori asks, still whispering as she slowly walks towards the bed.

"Here." Jade says, standing up and handing Tori a blanket from the closet. "Just drape it over her and get into bed. You look like you're about to pass out." Jade says as she lays down again.

"You could try being nicer to me." Tori says to Jade as she sets the blanket over Ruby. "We're dating know. You need to be nice to me." She says, laughing lightly at the groan from Jade as she climbs into bed and sets the blanket over herself.

"I want to break up." Jade says, sounding serious.

"Why?" Tori whines, sitting up with a worried look on her face.

"I'm kidding. Relax. Go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning." Jade says, standing up and giving Tori a quick goodnight kiss. "What?" She asks when she can see the confused face of Tori in the moonlight. "I didn't get a kiss at the end of the date, so I took it now."

"What makes you think I kiss on the first date?" TOri asks, trying to sound smug, but her confusion shines through.

"Nothing. I just wanted a kiss." Jade says, pecking Tori on the lips again. "Night." She says, laying down again as she stifles her laughter at the confused stuttering that Tori's producing.

"Night." Tori whispers out, still confused, as she lays down.

The next morning, Jade, Tori, and Ruby are awoken by the happy cheer of Cat Valentine.

"Cat!" Jade yells as she jumps up.

"Whaty?" Cat asks, still smiling.

"Why are you so happy this early in the morning?" Jade asks, sitting on the bed be Tori's feet, who is in the process of stretching and rubbing her eyes.

"It's almost 10." Ruby says with a yawn as she too stands up and stretches.

"Robbie talked to Beck and André, and the want to know if we want to go to the beach again." Cat says, bouncing on the bed while sitting. "Can we?" She asks, starting to repeat her last two words over and over again.

"Cat!" Jade yells, stopping the red head's bouncing. "If you shut up, we'll go." All Cat does is smile vigorously at Jade's words, causing the Goth and Latina to start to bounce. "Stop bouncing. Text your mom or dad and tell them you're going to the beach again. Tori, text your mom or dad and do the same. After we get ready, we'll head to your place so you can get a bikini to wear." She tells the Latina beside her.

"Can't I just barrow one of yours or Ruby's? I don't want to go home yet." Tori asks with a pout, leaning on her knees now as she stares at Jade.

"Fine. Let someone know though." Jade says, giving in.

"I don't know what power you have over her, but enjoy it." Ruby says, looking from Tori and Jade. "What about your sister?" She asks Tori, confusion slightly in her voice.

"She's riding with André, Beck, and Robbie." Tori answers, checking a text on her phone. "She already told our parents it seems too, since my mom sent me a text saying have fun."

"Good. You can use one of mine. I don't want you sharing something like that with my sister." Jade says, getting off the bed. "Grab a towel from the bathroom and change. You can wear a shirt and a pair of shorts of mine over top."

"But your shirt will be a bit bigger." Tori says, glancing at the Goth's larger chest quickly before looking back to her face, a blush on her cheeks.

"So? It'll be a bit bigger." Jade says smugly as Cat and Ruby walk out of the spare room, saying that they'll head to Cat's and loop back to get the other two teens. "Do you like them?" She asks as her sister and best friend leave, indicating her chest to the blushing Latina in front of her.

"Yeah." Tori whispers, getting off of the bed. "What color bikinis do you have?" She asks in a higher tone, keeping her eyes away from Jade.

"Black, red, blue, purple, and dark green." Jade says with a smirk on her face. "Which color do you want?"

"Purple. It's my favorite color." Tori answers, still avoiding Jade's gaze.

"Good. They all tie in the back, so you don't have to worry about it being too big." Jade says, turning around and heading to the door, opening it. "What did you mean last night, by you don't want to change in front of me yet?" She asks, keeping her back to Tori to hide her smirk.

"I'm not answering that." Tori says quickly, walking towards the Goth.

"Whatever. I'll find out eventually. Since you're wearing your favorite color, I'll wear mine." Jade says, leading Tori into her room.

"What color's that?" Tori asks, sitting on Jade's dark red bed sheets.

"Green." She answers as she opens her dresser drawer where her swimsuits are. "Here." She says, tossing Tori a park purple two-piece.

"Thank you. I'll be back." Tori says, standing up.

"No, you're not going anywhere." Jade says in a seductive tone. "We're both woman here. Go ahead, change here." She says, closing the drawer after grabbing a dark green two-piece and sitting on her bed, smirking at the blush that doesn't seem to leave Tori's cheeks.

"No. I will not change in front of you. We're not at that point in our relationship." Tori says with her arms on her sides, giving Jade a 'are you serious?' look.

"Fine. You change in the bathroom and grab some beach towels for us. I'll change here and grab you clothes to wear over the suit. You're lucky you're cute and I don't want to make you feel like I'm pushing you to do anything too much." Jade says, standing up.

"Thank you." Tori says, pecking Jade on the cheek. "See you in a bit."

"Knock before you enter if the door is closed." Jade says as Tori heads to the bathroom.

"I will." Tori says with a laugh as she closes the bathroom door behind her.

Close to 20 minutes later, Ruby and Cat return to see Tori and Jade on the couch, both wearing shirts and shorts over their suits with towels over their shoulders. The four girls head to Jade's Mustang, with Jade, of course, in the driver's seat. Tori sits in the passenger seat as Cat climbs in behind Jade, and Ruby behind Tori.

"Don't touch my radio." Jade says as Cat sticks her hand through the gap between the front seats to turn on the radio.

"Phooey." Cat says as she sits down and buckler herself in as Jade pulls out of the driveway.

"How come Tori can then?" Ruby asks as Tori turns on the radio and leans back in her seat after Jade gives her the go ahead.

"Because she's my girlfriend. Now shut up so we can go to the beach." Jade says with a smirk as Tori smiles at Jade calling her her girlfriend.

**And here is the end of 'The Beach'. I may do an epilogue, but I don't know yet.**

**Thank you for reading, and for your reviews. 'A New Beginning', 'Mermaids Tale', and 'Jori Collection' will still have chapters added as I get to them. As for my other story ideas, I want to wait before I post any of them. As I get closer to the end of 'Mermaids Tale', I'll post another story. 'A New Beginning' won't end for a while, so I hope everyone is enjoy that.**

**Blessed Be.**


	9. Epilogue

**I originally didn't plan on writing this, but here it is, the epilogue for 'The Beach'. I hope you all have enoyed reading this fic, and I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for your reviews, favorites, and follows.**

**No POV**

Since the sleepover at the West house, the four couple have gotten closer to each other, and the friendships between the two groups have grown. Tori, André, and Robbie got accepted into Hollywood Arts, and surprisingly, when Trina wasn't, she was okay with it. The eldest Vega sister continues her final year of high school at her and Tori's old school, Sherwood, while the others started their 11th grade year at Hollywood Arts.

Halfway through the first year at Hollywood Arts, Tori and Jade broke up because of Jade's jealousy. A few months later, Tori wound up being used by Ryder Daniels, a senior who used girls for a good grade, but even though he used many girls, no one actually knew it until Jade found out and called him out on it. After her friends told her the truth, Tori and André wound up writing a song and prevented Ryder's plan to use Tori from going into motion. Tori and Jade got closer with that, but didn't get together again until during the summer between years, when the gang once again went to the beach, and the two girls talked everything out.

Now, ten years after their initial meeting finds all four couples at high points in their lives.

Trina and Beck remained strong, even through the first year when they didn't have much chance to hang out with each other until the weekends. Beck became a leading man in many movies, mainly due to his part as the wheel man in the film adaptation of 'Need for Speed Undercover'. Trina, though she never made it as an actress or singer, became a model and dancer, appearing in the background in a few of Beck's movies. After she quit modeling because of the stress of flying all over the world without Beck and the men hitting on her, she became a choreographer, working on broadway shows with Cat, Tori, André, and even Jade for movies and music videos. They became a married couple 8 years after they first met, in a ceremony on the very beach they met at. Beck wore a classic black tux, with Trina in a classic white dress. André, who became Beck's best friend alongside Robbie, was Beck's Best Man, and Tori was her sister's Maid of Honor. At the wedding, Trina announced that she was 3 months pregnant with their first child, and everyone, Jade included, congratulated them. Their son was named James Tristian Oliver, and was born on January 28, 2020, and was born healthy.

André and Ruby were just as strong as Beck and Trina. André became a best selling songwriter and singer, doing collaborations with the likes of Beyoncé, Kelly Clarkson, Taylor Swift, and his personal favorite, Tori Vega. His solo career didn't pick up until he gained recognition for his duets, when he had two songs on Tori's second album. Ruby became a famous actress, but is known more for her directing work. She started working on Broadway, with André helping as songwriter and even assisting as scriptwriter. Their wedding was 6 months after Beck and Trina's, and using the same idea, had their wedding at the beach. André wore the traditional tux, where Ruby wore a light blue wedding dress. They didn't have the same news that Trina shared, but they shared to being in the process of attempting it, which got André high fives from Beck, Jade, and Robbie, where the three guys and Jade got slapped on the arm from their respective woman for acting like hormonal teenage boys.

Cat and Robbie had the roughest part in the beginning. They were both so unsure the other cared for them, that it took until the summer between years for them to officially be a couple, when they finally assured each other that they truly felt love for the other. Cat became a designer and make-up artist for Broadway and movies, working with countless celebrities who have had nothing but good things to say about her work. Robbie became known for his work with Saturday Night Live, being known as the next Adam Sandler for his work as a comedic actor and singer. They got married a year after André and Ruby, and broke the cycle by getting married on a Broadway stage that just finished playing a recent adaptation of '13', where Robbie was tech theater assistant and Cat was the make-up and wardrobe consultant. They, in the same manner of the two before them, kept their wedding dress and tux in the traditional style. But instead of buying them at a boutique or shop, Cat designed them both, to the specific styling of herself for her dress and Robbie for his tux. At the end of the night, Cat admitted that they were expecting their first child. 6 months later, their daughter was born. Ariana Michelle Shapiro was born just as healthy as James, who is considered her older cousin, due to all eight considering themselves brother and sister early on in the relationships.

Now, ten years after they first met, finds Jade West and Tori Vega on their wedding day.

**Tori POV**

"Trina!" I yell though the door as Cat helps me get my dress on.

"What? What's wrong?" Trina asks, throwing the door open with a worried look on her face.

"I think the dress is too small. It feels too tight on me." I whine, looking from my Maid of Honor to Cat.

"What makes you say that? You look beautiful Tori." Cat says, backing away and picking up her daughter.

"I feel like I can barely breathe." I say, tugging on the dress, trying to loosen it up.

"Tori, relax. You're fine. It's not the dress, it's your nerves. Cat and I were the same way on out wedding days too." Trina tells me in a comforting tone, rubbing my back.

"She's right. You'll be fine though, you have nothing to worry about." Cat says, setting Ariana in the play pen to help me with my make-up. "Just breathe, and focus on who you'll be seeing at the end of the aisle." She tells me, rubbing my shoulders. "That's what I did, and it helped."

"What if she gets cold feet?" I ask, almost crying at this point as Cat starts my make-up.

"If she does, and leaves you at the altar, I'll kill her." Trina says, the last part in a quiet voice so Ariana doesn't hear.

"Trust me, Jade won't do that. She loves you and she'll be there." Cat says, quickly doing my make-up. "Do you like it?" She asks, stepping away from the mirror for me to look.

"Wow, you're amazing Cat." Trina says as my mouth only drops in awe at the work she's done.

"Cat, you're needed with Jade." Ruby says, quickly walking in. "Wow. You look beautiful Tori. Jade's lucky to have you." She says as Cat picks up Ariana and rushes out of the room.

"Thank you. How's Jade doing?" I ask, standing up so Trina can do some quick work on my hair, adding to the curls she put in a while ago.

"She's doing well. Relax." Ruby says, sitting the that seat closest to where the play pen is.

**Jade POV**

"Cat! Where the hell were you!?" I yell when said redhead finally walks though the door.

"I'm sorry. I was helping Tori with her make-up." She says in a slightly offended tone. "And watch your language. You know I hate when you swear in front of Ariana."

"Do my hair and make-up quick." I tell her plopping in the chair and facing the mirror. "I bet Tori's taking this so much better than me." I mumble as Cat sets Ariana down and heads over to me.

"Actually, she's as freaked out as you." She tells me, making quick work of my hair. She curls it loosely, adding two purple streaks, Tori's favorite color, to my hair. She then starts my make-up, taking less than ten minutes all together to do it. "Now, relax. You're marrying an amazing woman who loves you, and you love." She says reassuringly as Ruby enters the room again.

"Hey. Everyone's here now. Where do you want us to stand?" Ruby asks, standing a few feet away.

"You, Cat, and Beck are on stage right. We've been over this." I tell her, standing up and giving her a patented glare.

"I know. I meant where do you want the photographers, and you never actually told us which order we stand in." She counters, pointing to Cat and herself. "We know Cat is behind you, but that's it."

"You stand behind Cat, and Beck behind you. The photographers already know their place." I tell her, sitting down and taking a few breaths. "That's the order, I told you this already. Trina is Tori's Maid of Honor, then it goes André and Robbie. After the ceremony, we walk out first, then André and you follow, with Cat meeting up with Robbie, and Beck and Trina meeting up. Then we all leave, Tori and I make out on the limo ride to the reception, and I don't care what you guys do." I tell my sister, eyeing her.

"Five minutes, Miss West." The wedding planner, one of Cat's friend's on Broadway, announces after knocking on the door.

"Five minutes. You can do this." Ruby says as she and Cat pat my back reassuringly.

**No POV**

Five minutes later, Beck leads Jade, Cat, and Ruby down the aisle before the guest pour in. As Jade stands at the aisle, she looks around, eventually looking down at herself, hoping Tori likes the dress she's wearing. Cat made a replica of the dress from 'The Scissoring', Jade's favorite horror movie that she got Tori into a couple of years after they started dating. The only difference with the dress is that there are no blood splatter on it. Her hair is down with loose curls hanging over her face, showcasing the pale skin beneath. Jade let her natural brunette shine through after graduation, liking how Tori looks at her now that her hair isn't the black she dyed it too before senior year.

Jade looks up as the organ player starts the wedding march, knocking her out of her thoughts. She's surprised when she sees that everyone's already here. She glances to her right to see Cat holding Ariana's hand, Ruby behind her, and Beck at the end, all with smiles on their faces, even Ariana. She looks back to the aisle and freezes when she sees Tori walking down the aisle.

Tori's wearing a light purple dress that Cat made. It looks like Jade's, but the only difference other than color is that her's is sleeveless. Her hair, slightly visible behind the veil, is in curls as well, held behind her head by the veil. In her hands, Jade sees the silver engagement ring that Jade gave her when she proposed on her left ring finger, the red roses with a single black rose in the middle clasped in the Latina's tan hands.

"Damn." Jade breathes out when Tori gets to the altar, lifting the veil.

"Feeling's mutual." Tori says in the same way as Jade, both pairs of eyes scanning the other girl.

"We are gathered here today..." The pastor says, but Tori and Jade don't seem to hear him, both too busy looking at the girl in front of them. "Speak now, or forever hold your peace." He says, knocking both girls out of their thoughts as they scan the crowd, seeing no one about to say anything.

"That's what I thought." Jade says in a menacing tone when she sees someone in the crowd about to raise his hand, lowering it when both girls glare at him.

The ceremony continues, both girls saying their own vows to the other.

"Do you, Victoria Dawn Vega, take this woman, Jadelyn Augusta West, to be your lawful wedded wife? To have and to hold? In sickness and in health? Til death do you part? As long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Tori answers, gaze never leaving the Goth in front of her.

"Do you..."

"I do." Jade answers, not giving the pastor a chance to ask the question.

"I now pronounce you Victoria and Jadelyn West-Vega. You may now kiss the bride." The pastor says, giving Jade a curious glance.

"About time." Jade says, grabbing the back of Tori's head to push their lips together. The kiss lasts close to a minute before Tori pulls away, gasping for air. "Should've taken a breath." Jade says, smiling at the Latina in front of her.

The crowd slowly dissipates as Tori and Jade leave the church, heading to the limo Jade rented for the day, their friends behind them, heading into the limo with them.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jade asks as Cat and Robbie are the last to enter.

"We're riding with you." Beck answers, arm draped over Trina's shoulder, James between them.

"You do realize Tori and I were planning on consummating our marriage in the limo on the way, right?" Jade asks, pierced eyebrow raised at the others.

"That's what the honeymoon's for." Ruby answers, leaning her head against Andre's shoulder.

"Where are you two going anyway?" Trina asks, playing with her son's hair.

"Remember out aunt's house in Puerto Rico?" Tori asks, looking at Trina. "Well, she's letting us use it for a couple of weeks. She's going to her friend's house so we can have the house to ourselves." She says, looking at Jade at the end and giving her a kiss.

"That's so cool. How come you're not going to Ha Wai I I like we did?" Cat asks, saying Hawaii the way she did when they were on the game show 'Brain Squeezers' senior year.

"I want to see where she's from." Jade answers after pulling away from Tori.

"I wasn't born in Cidra, you know that right?" Tori asks, holding Jade close.

"I know, but your family is from there, they just moved to the less popular Hollywood before you were born." Jade says with a smile, ignoring the glare from the Vega sisters.

"Hey. Hollywood, Florida isn't a bad place. Just because there's no sign like there is for Hollywood, California, doesn't mean anything." Tori says, defending the place she was born in.

"Yeah yeah. Shut up and kiss me." Jade says, pulling Tori towards her again.

The rest of the ride is filled with quiet conversation between the 8 friends in the limo, minus the argument between Trina and Jade about who would sing at the reception. Even though she hasn't sung in years, Trina will occasionally claim to be the best singer, and attempt to sing at random moments. The argument was resolved when André said that he and Tori wrote a song for Jade as a partial wedding present.

"You guys go have fun. Tori and I need to change into different dresses." Jade says, dragging her wife towards the small room down the hall from where the reception is to change.

"If you're not back in 5 minutes, we're sending your god-daughter in." Cat says, knowing that since Tori and Jade were named god-parents to Ariana that they try to keep things calm between them.

Sure enough, after five minutes pass, the door opens and Ariana enters with James behind her. "Keep all personal parts covered. There are now children in the room." Trina says, leading her son and Ariana in.

"Relax. I'm just waiting for Tori." Jade says, sitting in a chair. Her hair is now in a ponytail, and her dress has been exchanged with a dark purple corset styled dress that goes to the top of her ankles.

"Sorry. Those dresses are not easy to take off." Tori says, stepping into the room from a nearby storage area, wearing a light purple dress in the same style as Jade. "Hey Ariana. James." She says, picking her two god-children up. "Where's André and the others?" She asks her sister as she sits beside Jade, handing Ariana to he wife.

"Outside, talking to the DJ." Trina answers, standing in front of her sister and sister-in-law. "Come on. We won't wait much longer for you girls."

"Alright. We're coming." Tori says, standing up and handing her god-son over to Trina before taking Jade's free hand.

"How come you didn't name me god-parent for James?" Jade asks, holding Ariana close to her.

"Because Beck got to choose that, and I told him that if he chose his ex-girlfriend I'd castrate him." Trina answers with a smile, mouthing the word 'castrate' so the two children don't hear.

"Well, Cat had no problem naming me god-mother, so I'm good." Jade says as the enter the large area filled with a small stage, multiple tables and chairs, and their friends and family from the wedding.

"And here they come. The beautiful brides." Sikowitz says into the microphone as they enter. "And two small people and Trina Vega." He adds when he notices the other three.

"I think your coconut milk has gone bad. There are no small people and Trina's in Florida." Jade says, fighting a smirk as she talks to the gang's favorite teacher from high school.

"Jade." Tori says, grabbing her wife's arm to turn her around. "She's kidding Sikowitz." Tori says after sending Jade a quick glare.

"Good. I can't believe your wife would say something so mean as to think I drank bad coconut milk." Sikowitz says stepping off of the stage.

The reception goes well. A few hours later, everyone starts to leave. When the only ones left are the four couples and Sikowitz all sitting at a table, Tori and Jade look around at everyone.

"Thank you for being here for us after all of these years." Tori says, holding Jade's hand under the table.

"Thanks for making us go on that date to get us back together." Jade says with a genuine smile at Sikowitz.

"It was my pleasure girls. Remember me telling you about the visions? One of them was that date getting you two back together. The visions are never wrong." He says with a smile to the girls. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm not as young as I used to be, so I need to head home and get some sleep. It has been an honor seeing you all again, and thank you for inviting me to such a wonderous event." The now near-bald teacher says, standing up.

"We're heading out too. James needs to get some sleep too and Trina has to be up early for her dance practice tomorrow." Beck says, standing up with his wife, son, and old teacher. "It was good to see you guys again. See you in a couple of years for the reunion." He says as Trina picks up their son.

"See you guys later. And Tori, no sex in the kitchen at our aunt's house." Trina says with a smile, not hiding her comment since both children are asleep.

"We'll give you a ride, so you don't have to worry about taking a cab." Beck says, walking alongside Sikowitz.

"Thank you, Beck. It's nice to see you young ones still being nice to me." Sikowitz says with a smile.

"You're our family, Sikowitz. We care about family." André says, smiling as his friends leave.

"I guess we should go too. Ariana looks beat." Cat says, standing up as Robbie grabs their daughter and stands as well.

"Congratulations girls. See you after you get back from your honeymoon." Robbie says, holding Ariana close.

"Thanks, and see you guys later." Tori says for her and Jade.

"We need to go too. And I know you two do as well." RUby says, sounding like the over-protective older sister. "Your plane leaves at 7 in the morning, and you have to be there by 5."

"Just take your husband home and try to make a kid." Jade says, standing up with Tori. "Whose gonna clean this place anyway?" She asks, looking around as they head out.

"Don't know. Where are the dresses?" André asks, knowing how much the girls like their wedding dresses.

"Already loaded into the car." Tori says, hugging her best friend and sister-in-law.

"Congrats girls. You make a cute couple." André says as he turns the lights off and locks the door behind him.

"Thanks. See you guys in a few weeks." Tori says, following Jade to Jade's Dodge Challenger. "I love you Jadelyn Augusta West-Vega."

"I love you, Victoria Dawn West-Vega." Jade says, closing her door as Tori closes hers. "We should definitely have sex on the beach after we get there." She says, laughing at the smack and blush from Tori.

**And here we have it, the end of 'The Beach'. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I don't remember if Victoria Justice is Puerto Rican or not, but because I am and I'm familiar with a small part of Cidra, I made her Puerto Rican and their honeymoon in Cidra.**

**The next story I will be posting, maybe within a week, will be my CaTorAde fic, I'm naming 'Family Bonds'. If anyone has any questions about it, feel free to ask.**

**I wasn't planning on posting this today, but decided too anyway. Happy fourth of July, and be safe with fireworks.**

**Blessed Be.**


End file.
